sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
NASCAR Heat 2
|genre = Racing |modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} NASCAR Heat 2 is a racing video game by Monster Games and published by 704Games. It is the sequel to NASCAR Heat Evolution, and was released in North America on September 12, 2017 for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows via Steam. Kyle Busch is featured on the cover. On June 11, 2017, it was confirmed that the NASCAR Camping World Truck Series and the NASCAR Xfinity Series will be featured in the game for the first time since EA Sports' 2008 release, NASCAR 09. Truck and Xfinity stand-alone tracks, including Eldora Speedway and Gateway Motorsports Park are featured. All three series are playable online, and in career mode the player can race his or her way up through the ranks to conquer the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series. Gameplay Career mode gives players the ability to start in the NASCAR Camping World Truck Series and work up towards the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series. The player can use their own car or use a driver on a team. In the beginning, users choose a driver from hot seat offers in the Truck Series and progress up the ranks to Cup. Users can also play a single-season championship simulation. Also included are online multiplayer, with races up to 40 players, or local split-screen multiplayer. Challenges featuring different tracks and drivers are also included in the game; all are voiced by Claire B. Lang. Drivers NASCAR Heat 2 features drivers from all three of NASCAR's national series in the game (42 MENCS drivers, 43 NXS drivers, and 32 NCWTS drivers). However, there are some notable omissions, including Beard Motorsports with driver Brendan Gaughan in the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series, and all GMS Racing drivers in both the NASCAR Xfinity Series and NASCAR Camping World Truck Series, excluding Justin Haley.The driver rosters for the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series, NASCAR Xfinity Series, and NASCAR Camping World Truck Series have been confirmed by 704Games. In a patch released in October, 704 added all remaining NASCAR Next drivers including Hailie Deegan and Chase Purdy. To determine the cover driver, the highest-placing Toyota driver in the Sprint All-Star Race was selected; Last Year: Carl Edwards won the cover driver competition with a fourth-place finish. He retired from NASCAR on January 9, 2017 and handed his ride to Daniel Suárez. This year the eligible drivers were Kyle Busch, Denny Hamlin, Matt Kenseth, and Martin Truex Jr. Busch won the cover driver competition with a win in the NASCAR All-Star finishing 2nd in Stage 2 in that event. Soundtrack Reception | GI = 7/10 | Poly = 7.5/10 }} Accolades The game was nominated for "Game, Franchise Racing" at the 17th Annual National Academy of Video Game Trade Reviewers Awards. References External links * * Category:2017 video games Category:NASCAR video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Windows games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Racing video games Category:Split-screen multiplayer games Category:Video games developed in the United States